Fingertips
by ShadowWolf XIII
Summary: Fingertips brushed across the pale skin like soft feathers, each single brush left a fire in its wake. Somewhere inside of him he already knew that he was deeply in love with Ichigo Kurosaki and would be unable to run away again...


ShadowWolf XIII here! Sorry about making everyone mad for those of you who though I deleted Night of Passion without warning. I actually did post up a warning and waited a three days agonizing the moment it would arrive, truly tore my heart. Anyways reason why I deleted is because of fan fiction filtering every MA fic and other stories that don't follow up to code. I wanted my account to be secure over the week that I'm gone, I don't want to come back home finding out that my account was destroyed.

Reason why I don't have a chapter for "To Love A Little Ichigo" is because I was preparing for a five day trip to "Survivor Camp" and now I'll be gone for five days and taking the weekend to recover. There will be injuries and guys just hope that I don't kill myself out there. There will be no updates next week, sorry about that.

All right I do not own Bleach, all rights go to Tite Kubo-sama and Viz.

Please enjoy this rather sort one shot (I should call this a mini shot)

8888

Fingertips

For some reason the tips of his fingers were cold, Byakuya Kuchiki had always thought if he were to ever guess how Kurosaki Ichigo's skin would feel it would be soft and warm. His gray eyes were shut, relishing the feeling of cold fingertips touching his equally cold skin. The young teen was running his hands slowly across pale face. The older man guessed that why today the tan skin was so cold was because of what happened today.

Kurosaki Ichigo had confessed to him and he ran away like the coward he was. There wasn't even a glance back as he walked away from the boy and even his shouts were ignored. Byakuya Kuchiki was too afraid; afraid to admit that after all this time he had secretly harbored feelings for this boy but was stubborn and for some unknown reason he was running away like a coward.

He knew some reasons why, Hisana's death still haunted him, his clan would never accept this sort of relationship, and to top it off the age gap between him and the boy was centuries apart. Somewhere in his heart he feared he could never love the boy back, he saw potential but he still feared of having his heart broken.

"Just once," his usual strong tone was reduced to pleading and breaking down, "Just once…let me j-just kiss you…and I'll never bother you again if you're so disgusted by it."

Naturally he had accepted and his heart nearly soared out of his chest yet there was that fear that weighed upon his shoulders so heavily it could have been mistaken for a boulder. They went inside his room, sat on his futon and stared at each other for a while, both somehow looking inside the one before them.

"C-Close your eyes," Ichigo's voice cracked from the mere nervousness of it all. He wanted to say something, wanted to comfort the boy and really just confess all of his feelings right then and there but he was just so afraid of falling in love again…after everything that had happened.

Then it began, cold fingertips brushed across the pale skin like a soft feathers. He had expected the boy to be clumsy yet each stroke was elegant, graceful. Each single brush left a fire in its wake. His breath was caught as those cold fingertips brushed across his skin. They traced every single detail of his face; they dragged across the jaw and under it, slightly tipping his head upward. Each moment was blissful and time was simply lost to this boy's gentle, soft touch. Byakuya could feel Kurosaki's index finger lightly brushing the top of his eye and nearly fell towards the boy from melting. Finally his face was cupped, a finger near his mouth then he remembered to breathe, warm breath brushing across the other's skin.

He felt Ichigo pulling him closer breaths starting mixing and he could almost _taste_ the very breath the other breathed out, sweet… intoxicating breath that make his heart skip a few beats. Their noses brushed lightly, Byakuya wishing he could open his eyes and look back into those warm honey brown eyes that he knew were watching him. Their foreheads finally touched and Ichigo exhaled again, breath brushing across his skin like the embers of a fire. Fingers tangled themselves in his dark hair and it was becoming increasingly harder to breath as the anxiety of the awaiting kiss was nearing.

"Byakuya…" whispered that warm musical voice that brought shudders down his spine, "You're blushing." He believed what the orange haired teen was saying; now it was becoming _very_ difficult to breath. It was so hard in fact that he could hear his breath getting heavy. "I love you…" the substitute shinigami whispered and finally put an end to his suffering.

Lips brushed across his and all he could feel was fire coursing though him. Warmth that he never felt before and a deep desire that just _burned_ inside of him started to roar within him. His arms wrapped around the slim waist, practically begging for more and the teen complied settling himself on the older man's lap, and straddling the other. Their breaths were heavy and he felt slight tugs of his hair. They parted their lips slightly and tongues started to touch in a rather sloppy kiss but he didn't care. It was perfect; Ichigo Kurosaki was just so perfectly warm that it melted his heart.

The boy pulled away Byakuya a bit reluctant and even leaning forward intend on following but knew the other needed air, so did he. Pulling back he just let himself gaze on the other's face. Tan skin aglow by a hue of red, the little light that poured in his room highlighted his already bright orange hair, brown eyes coated in desire yet burned with love.

"I love you," Byakuya Kuchiki crashed himself into Ichigo and captured the younger teen's lips again in much need of sating the lonely flames that still lingered in his heart. It was fierce, it was fast, it was passionate but most importantly he poured every ounce of emotion in that one heart shattering kiss. Teeth crashed into each other, lips connecting along with inexperienced battle with tongues. Everything was just so imperfect that it _made_ it perfect. They tumbled backwards into the futon, Byakuya slamming his hands on either side of Ichigo's head, trapping him there but he knew it really wasn't necessary. Ichigo was already drawn to close to him that he doubt the boy would ever let go of him now and the same went with the noble, he was too far gone.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki," the said with every bit of desire, passion, and every bit of love he had to offer in those few words.

"B-Byakuya," the edges of his teen's eyes were beginning to water. His hand went up and Ichigo closed his eyes as his fingertips brushed the edges and wiped the unshed tears away.

He leaned closer, foreheads touching and breathings mingling again, Byakuya's dark hair brushing lightly against the tan skin. All traces of fear gone and he now had the courage to whisper those words again, to truly believe he desired this young man and his love and to love him completely in return.

"I love you Ichigo," their lips reconnected in a softer, light and feathery kiss.

Somewhere inside of him he already knew that he was deeply in love with Ichigo Kurosaki and would be unable to run away again.

8888

Hope you liked it! Oh! Time for bed! See you all after camp! I love you guys (referring to each and every one of you who read this)!

This is ShadowWolf XIII logging off!


End file.
